Clara Clayton
Clara Clayton is a character, from Back to the Future Part III. She is the love interest to Doc Emmet Brown. Clara was born in 1855, and when she got older, became a teacher in California. One day, as she was riding on a horse, she lost control, and almost fell into a ravine, until Doc Brown saved her. The two fell for each other right away. which caused problems for Marty who was anxious to get back home to 1985. Doc and Clara attended the Hill Valley Festical on Septermberhttp://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/September_55, 1885 and spent the night watching the stars through her telescope. They discovered a common love for the novelist Jules Verne. Doc soon realized that he had to say goodbye to Clara and go back to the future. Doc went to tell her that he has to leave her to go back to the future, but Clara didn't believe him, and thought he just made that up as an excuse to get rid of her. She then slaps him, leaving Doc criushed (as he says, she was one in a googleplex). The next morning, however, Clara finds out that he was telling the truth, and tries to find him to make amends, before he goes back to the future. She catches up to the train, that was pushing the delorian, which, when it sped up to 88 Miles per hour, would send them back to the future. Clara climbed up the ladder and saw Doc on the side of the train. She tried to get his attention, but he couldn't hear her because of the loud noise of the train. She continued to slowly crawl along the logs of firewood until the second presto log exploded, knocking her backward. She recovered and managed to get into the cab where she blew the train's whistle, thus alerting Doc and Marty to her presence. Clara proclaimed her love for Doc, prompting a discussion between him and Marty. Marty informed Doc that they were past the "point of no return," and Doc consequently decided he would take Clara with them to the future.Doc convinced a hesitant Clara to climb out of the cab. She gave a look down at the churning wheels before mounting herself on the seat of the cab. She swung her legs out and over the seat to carefully step her high-heeled boots on the thin, precarious ledge. Doc approached Clara as she kept inching the tips of her boots along the ledge to his encouragements. Clara continued to come closer, grasping a metal bar with her gloved hands, and the lovers were soon close enough to reach one another. Right as their hands were about to touch, the last presto log suddenly exploded, causing the metal bar Clara was holding on to broke, and her boots slipped off the ledge. However, Clara's fall was broken when her long dress became caught on part of the train. The dress began to rip from Clara's weight. With Clara's dress ripping more with each passing moment, Marty hurriedly sent Doc his hoverboard. Doc caught it and made his way over to Clara, grabbing her just as the dress tore completely from the metal knob. They hovered off into the distance as Marty watched and he was forced to go back to 1985 without them. In 1985, Marty was upset that they didn't come back to the future with him, but was happy that the two were happy. Then suddenly, a time machine train came, with Doc, Clara, and their now two kids, who came to visit Marty. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teacher Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Parents Category:Married